


The Words Just Get In The Way

by alienharry



Series: 5 Weeks of Shiall [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienharry/pseuds/alienharry
Summary: “You know we sell cider here, right?”Niall didn’t know, actually. If he had, he would’ve chosen another recipe to make, something that isn’t available to buy within a hundred feet. “But you don’t have my family’s secret recipe for it,” he rushes to say, “so it isn’t the same.”“That actually sounds really good.”“I’ll bring you some,” Niall offers because he doesn’t know how to filter himself near cute guys.“Alright. I’ll give you my discount then.” He reaches out and Niall passes him his card. “It’ll be five pounds.”  Niall can’t help but smile at the other lad’s kindness. It was good decision to keep coming back, he thinks.Now he just has to find a recipe for apple cider.-Niall doesn’t have a crush on the cashier from the apple orchard, he absolutelydoesneed 3 dozen apples, and it’s none of Louis’ damn business.





	The Words Just Get In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Sweet Pea_ by Amos Lee
> 
> I'd of course like to thank my amazing beta [Ella](http://spnife.tumblr.com) for putting up with every fic I write, regardless of the ship.

It wasn’t Niall’s idea. 

All he can think as they squeeze into the overcrowded, overheated lobby is that it wasn’t his idea that led them here. Yet he’s still the only one acting like a normal member of society, the only one acting like he’s not going insane just by being here. 

Next to him, Louis’ standing slouched, arms crossed over his chest, looking as though he’d rather be anywhere else. “I really hope this line moves faster,” he complains. “It’s a million degrees in here.”

“They’re moving literally as fast as they can,” Niall says, knowing if he doesn’t make Louis feel heard, Louis will  _ make _ himself heard. 

“Not fast enough.” 

Behind them, Liam and Harry are… well, Niall’s not quite sure what they’re doing. There’s a lot of laughing, which normally wouldn’t be so irritating, but given the environment they’re in, it’s obnoxious and really not the time. 

What was supposed to be just a normal visit to the apple orchard, a quick stop to grab fresh apples for a pie or two, has turned into an absolute shit fest. They’ve been there not even thirty minutes, and already Niall feels like a bitter father. Liam and Harry are acting every bit the immature sons who’ve just gotten out of their little league game, laughing at everything and anything they possibly can. Which leaves Louis to be the moody teenager who wishes he didn’t have to be out with his family in public. 

Though at the current moment, Niall’s secretly feeling the same as Louis. He just has the wits about him not to vocalize it and ruin anybody else’s day. 

The line moves slowly, and with every step, Niall’s patience is wearing thinner. 

Once a month, the group all gets together to do something, try something new, just to make sure they’re all still seeing each other enough to maintain their close friendship. Nevermind the fact that they all live within minutes of each other and frequently have dinner or brekky together  — it’s just nice to have a planned, specific activity that gets them all out of the house together. 

Lately, Niall’s been feeling the seasonal spirit, wanting to get into the mood of autumn, so when Harry had mentioned something in passing about apple pie, Niall had jumped on it.. Everyone else had seemed decently excited about it, but nobody wanted to do the work with him, so when Harry suggested he could pick, Niall made it a requirement that everyone go with him. 

It was a great idea in the moment, and he still stands by his choice to go, but right now, he’s willing to concede that maybe they should’ve chosen a different day. 

Or maybe some different mates. 

Twenty minutes later, they’ve somehow managed to make it to the front of the line in one piece.. There was a moment where Niall thought Louis might actually just leave them there, abandon ship and take the car with him, but they’ve all survived in the heat. 

The next available cashier waves them over, and Niall can’t help but think that he’s far too pretty to be real. For a moment he considers the heat could’ve possibly gotten to him and now he’s having delusions, but Louis slaps his shoulder, pulling him out of his stupor, and the cashier is still there, as pretty as ever. 

“Hello!” He’s wearing a signature ‘customer service’ smile on his face. It’s far too enthusiastic a greeting in this heat. “Are you doing four baskets today?” 

“ _ God _ no,” Louis bites. “Just one please.” The cashier nods and begins typing on the register. “If we had to be here for four baskets, I think I may have killed myself.” 

“Christ, Louis,” Niall groans, avoiding the temptation to throw his head in his hands. “Can’t you just enjoy yourself?” 

He’s met with a glare from his friend, which probably translates to ‘no.’ The cashier reaches behind him where there are stacks upon stack of baskets, and he hands one off to them. Louis swipes it, already heading towards the door to the orchard. 

“Uh,” the cashier watches Louis walk out. “That’s going to be ten pounds, actually.” To the left of Niall, Harry punches Liam’s shoulder before racing after Louis and out the door. Liam rolls his eyes before walking  — more calmly  — after him. “Ten pounds.” 

“I’m so sorry about them,” Niall apologizes, grabbing his wallet from his pocket. 

The cashier laughs, shaking his head. “It’s alright. They’re…” he trails off, head tilting each way.

“Terrible, is the word you’re looking for,” he finishes. 

“I wasn’t actually going to finish the sentence,” he says honestly, but he’s smiling, so Niall doesn’t believe he’s being cruel about it. 

“That probably would’ve been better.” 

Niall hands over his card and the cashier swipes it through the reader plugged into his system. Niall watches with rapt attention, doing his best not to notice how big his hands are. He fails. 

Clearly. 

“So are you here for family bonding time?” The cashier asks, and Niall has to laugh, the idea too similar to what he was thinking earlier. 

“God help me if I was actually related to them.” He shakes his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind. “Uh, no. I wanted to make apple pie, and they wanted to eat it. I made them come out with me.” 

“The little one wasn’t too happy about that.” 

When the words register, Niall’s eyes widen and he looks to make sure Louis’ truly out of the building and didn’t hear what was said. “Don’t let him catch you calling him little. He’d have a right fit.”

“Sorry!” But he’s grinning. “Does he need a step stool to reach the branches?” 

And Niall can’t hold it in anymore, he starts laughing at that. The image of Louis on his tiptoes atop a step stool just to pick an apple from a low-hanging branch. It lightens things up and he doesn’t feel as worried with the thought of having to actually pick the apples with them. 

“I needed that laugh today, thank you.” 

The cashier hands back the card with a grin. His cheeks have a red tint to them as he does, and Niall really likes it. He’d say ‘thank you’ a hundred times if it meant sparking the pretty hue each time. 

“Have fun, and thanks for visiting, Niall.” 

For a moment, Niall’s confused, but the cashier looks pointedly at his card, and he realizes his name is printed there. “Thanks for your help…” he trails off, and the cashier points subtly to his name tag. “Shawn.”  

“Any time.”  The grin he gets back is agonizingly beautiful. 

Hesitantly, Niall heads out the door to start picking apples with his mates. It’s the reason they all came out today, but now he feels like there was a different purpose for  _ his _ visit. His mind isn’t completely there, instead it’s stuck inside with the cashier… with  _ Shawn _ . 

☁

Though they only got one basket, Niall makes four pies with all the apples picked. He hadn’t realized one could fit so many, that there would be enough room for each of them to get their own apples, but it ended up turning out perfectly.

As great as the turn out is, he only feels settled with his baking for a few days before his mind starts to wander. He’s a man of the seasons, loves to celebrate the weather and the benefits of it all, and in autumn, he wants apples. 

That’s why he suggests another trip to the orchard. It’s not because of Shawn, he barely remembers what the cashier looked like, or how big his hands are, or how when he smiles the room gets a bit brighter. Getting to see the lad again is a plus, Niall  _ supposes _ , but it’s not like he even considered that until after the plan was made. 

And if he plans to go on a Saturday again, exactly one week after the first visit, it’s just because it’s his next day off. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it’s his best bet for Shawn to be working again. 

The week leading up to his visit, he spends far too much time looking up various apple recipes, searching for something that seems worth another trip to the orchard, but was easy enough to make. 

And if he wanted something he could take into work and give to the people at the office so he doesn’t have to deal with the leftovers sitting around, then that’s completely his business, and he doesn’t have to explain himself. He’ll just have to go make more if he wants any.

☁

Saturday comes and he tries to get everyone else to go with him, but the only one that isn’t busy is Louis, and he hated going the first time, so getting him to voluntarily go again is a task and a half. It takes twenty dollars, a promise not to be there longer than an hour, and Niall getting on his knees to positively  _ beg _ before Louis considers it. Niall doesn’t even know he’s agreed until they’re parking the car at the orchard. 

It’s just as crowded as it was the week before, but the temperature’s dropped, so it’s not as stuffy. Louis’ miserable again, but that’s a given, something Niall was prepared for, so he doesn’t try to make small talk. Though it doesn’t matter in the end because Louis still spends the entire time they’re in line talking loudly on his phone, bothering poor Harry at work, as he complains about having to be there. 

This gains a few glares from other patrons, but Louis ignore them, and Niall ignores Louis, spending his time trying to see over the lines of people to look for Shawn. 

When they get up to the front, Niall’s struck with the sudden fear that maybe Shawn won’t remember him. He realizes that he may have been a complete idiot for dragging Louis up here just so he can talk to the cashier again. He’s ridiculous, and this whole trip was a waste. 

But when they step up to the counter, Shawn’s smile melts into something more familiar, more genuine, and Niall remembers why he wanted to come back so badly. 

“Give me the bucket,” Louis insists, snapping his fingers. Shawn reaches behind him for a bucket and Louis takes off with it in a huff. He’s determined to not be there a minute longer than he absolutely has to be.

They both watch Louis until he disappears, and then Shawn turns to face Niall again. “Hi…” he smiles, a bit confusedly, and Niall puts it down to the lack of the two others that accompanied them last time. “Just the one then?” 

“Yeah.” 

Before Shawn can type anything in or Niall can try and make conversation, Louis steps between Niall and the counter, seemingly coming out of nowhere. “I want to apologize,” he says, and Niall can’t see his face, but he’s willing to bet he looks annoyed in his own need to be a decent person. “Working with people can’t be easy, like. Thank you for your service.” 

He walks away without another word or waiting for a response. Shawn’s face is painted in shock. “Was that nice?” 

“For him? Now?” Niall points out the door where Louis’ disappeared again. “Yeah.” 

“I’m honored.” It’s sarcastic, clearly a joke, and Niall laughs just as hard as he did the week before. He hands off his card as Shawn starts ringing up their basket. “So what are you making with these? More pie?”

He doesn’t think about the fact that Shawn not only remember them, and knew not to be insulted that Louis had a bit of an attitude, but that he also remembered exactly what Niall said he was making. It’ll get him in trouble if he thinks too deeply on it. 

It’s just nice as all. And Niall kind of likes this lad, so not being just another face in the crowd is making him feel a bit special. 

“They’d kill me,” he says honestly. “No, I’m making apple butter for some coworkers.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Shawn compliments, and Niall feels himself blushing. Shawn doesn’t know that Niall’s going to force it on them and they have no say in it. “Is it any good?”

Niall chuckles, his hand reaching awkwardly to scratch at his other wrist. “Oh,  _ so _ good. I just  — I love it.” He’s never fucking had it. 

“Yeah?”

“Totally,” he lies. “I make it every year.”

Shawn’s nodding along as he slides Niall’s card through the machine. “Then why haven’t I seen you before?” 

“Bad luck, I guess?” 

Shawn smirks, Niall knows he can see right through him. “Well…” he hands Niall’s card back to him. “If you have any left over, you should bring me some. I’d love to try it.” 

“You got it.”

Niall walks away, a sickly read blush scattering across his cheeks in embarrassment. He doesn’t know if apple butter’s good, and he’s so goddamn stupid for offering to bring some to Shawn. It can only end in disaster. 

(Though if he’s thinking in positives, at least it means he can see the other lad again.) 

☁

It’s Tuesday when Niall returns. He pawned the apple butter off on his coworkers, all of them thanking him with coos and pinches to his cheek. The brief humiliation was worth it to not have all that butter left at his house. He used some of it in his oatmeal, and while it was a great addition for every once in a while, he couldn’t see himself having it more than once a year or so. 

If that. 

He feels a bit ridiculous standing in line at the orchard, the half-sized mason jar held tightly in his hand. The reason he ended up making so much was so he could bring some to Shawn, but now he regrets it. He’s just some Irish idiot that this poor cashier has to put up with. 

Before Niall can think better of this all and run out of the line, Shawn’s waving him over with a wide, excited smile. He approaches the counter. 

Niall, good to see you again,” He greets. “Do you have my applesauce?”

“It’s uh - ” He can feel himself blushing. He feels so stupid with the small mason jar in his hand, but it’s too late to leave. “It’s actually butter.”

He puts it up the counter, and Shawn’s eyes widen. “I was just joking, Niall!” He reaches out to grab the jar anyway. “You didn’t really have to.” 

“I, uh. It was no big deal.” His hand reaches up to tub the back of his neck. He can feel the red climbing up his skin. “I had enough left over.” 

“Well it looks really good,” Shawn tells, and God bless him, he looks so sincere. The press on Niall’s chest lightens up just a bit. “What should I put it on then?”

“It’s good on pork chops, or stirring it in with your oatmeal,” he says, trying to remember exactly what had been advised on the recipe website. “Pancakes maybe?”

“Maybe?” His head tilts a bit, and he sets the apple butter next to his register. “You mean you make it every year and you don’t know?” 

“No, I was just saying that maybe you would do that,” Niall rushes to defend himself, but he knows it’s moot. “I don’t - I’ve done it before.”

“Yeah?” 

Shawn’s absolutely cocky, smug in a way that says he knows Niall’s full of shit, but he’s not going to call him out on it. For Niall, that’s almost worse, if he’s honest. At least if Shawn said he knew Niall’d never made it before he could breathe easier without the weight of the burden of lying. By letting Niall keep the lie up, he’s only further cementing Niall into this role of some extraordinary baker that knows what he’s doing. Let it be known that Niall’s not once known what he was doing since meeting Shawn. 

“Well thank you for this,” he smile, more genuine know than the knowing grin from before. “I’ll make some pork chops for dinner tonight then.” 

“Perfect.” There’s a few moments where Shawn doesn’t do anything, looking at Niall oddly, so he grabs his wallet out of his pocket and points to the baskets in the background. “Just, uh. Just one basket.” 

Shawn’s eyes widen, shock covering him as he glances behind him. “Really?” Niall nods and the cashier grabs a basket and places it on the counter. “I… what are you making with this batch?”

“Apple cider.” 

Shawn chuckles as he starts ringing up Niall’s visit. “You know we actually sell cider here.”

He didn’t know, actually. If he had, he would’ve chosen another recipe to make, something that isn’t available to buy within a hundred feet. “But you don’t have my family’s secret recipe for it,” he rushes to say, “so it isn’t the same.” 

“That actually sounds really good.”

“I’ll bring you some,” Niall offers because he doesn’t know how to filter himself near cute guys. 

“Alright. I’ll give you my discount then.” He reaches out and Niall passes him his card. “It’ll be five pounds.”

Niall can’t help but smile at the other lad’s kindness. It was a good decision to keep coming back, he thinks. Now he just has to find a recipe for apple cider.  

☁

Three trips to the orchard, an apple crumble, and various muffins later, Niall’s sitting on a back inventory of about two dozen apples. It’s taking up most of his dining table and becoming a general nuisance for everyday life. There are a few recipes saved on his computer, but they’re all so played out, and he’s running out of test subjects to give his creations to. 

His coworkers, neighbors, and even his own mother have physically turned him away at their doors, declining his offer of yet another apple-based food. 

If he’s being honest with himself, he expected it. There’s only so much of a certain flavor the average person can take, and he’s certain they all passed that point with the very first apple pie. Everything after that point was a burden, but Niall kept pushing. 

There’s just something about Shawn that keeps him going back for more. 

He still has more apples than he knows what to do with, so he calls his mates over for a “delicious, well-cooked breakfast” as he told them, but it’s truly just an excuse to get rid of all this fruit. He doesn’t actually try his hardest to make something outstanding for them, though. He’s so exhausted with the effort used to create masterpieces, that he knows he’s standing on a pile of nothing. 

“Enjoy!” As he places a plate in front of Louis, Niall prays his friend won’t say anything and just eat what he’s been giving. 

There’s a moment, a beat, where Niall feels safe and turns back to where he’s grilling an apple slice on the stove. It doesn’t last, though  — not that he expected it to  — as Louis nearly spits out, “You’ve got to be  _ fucking _ kidding me, Niall.” 

“What?” He doesn’t turn away from the pan, knows he’ll see nothing but a knowing disdain on the other’s face. “I served you first.”

Louis’ eyes are burning into the back of his head, he can feel. “That’s not what I’m talking about. Why is there apple on my bagel?”

“It’s a delicacy,” Niall lies. 

“Of where?  _ Hell _ ?” His laugh echoes in the empty kitchen. “What god forsaken country puts apples on their  _ bagels _ like it’s normal?”

“I - ”

Niall’s half-arsed explanation is cut off by Harry’s, “Canada?” 

The apple slice finishes grilling and Niall slides them onto the bagel smothered in apple butter. Before he can do anything with it, he turns and see Louis mouth tighten. He wants to laugh, but he’s willing himself not to. 

“Don’t make me laugh right now, Hazza,” he threatens “I’m trying to be angry.”

It only makes Harry’s smile bigger. Niall puts a bagel in front of him. “Look, I’ve got all these apples, and I need to do something with them.”

“You keep going back to place for what? The thirty seconds you talk to that cashier?”

“I - ” He feels properly called out. It’s exactly what he’s doing. If he sees Shawn frequently enough, it’ll hopefully make him familiar enough to give him the courage to actually ask the lad out. So far, his plan is failing, and if anything, he’s less likely to make a move than he was in the beginning. “I like picking apples.” 

“You like picking up men, Niall,” Harry corrects, pointing his apple slice at him. “There’s a difference.” 

Niall doesn’t say anything to that, not wanting to argue just to be called out again, and goes back to grilling apple slices for the last bagel. He’d make one for himself, but it’s been nearly a month, and if he has to stomach one more apple, he may just knock himself out. 

“If you want, I can take these apples off your hands,” Liam suggests. 

“Thank you!”

“Don’t you dare, Liam,” Louis yells. Niall won’t mention the food in his mouth and that he can’t hate the bagel too much if he’s eating it. “Niall needs to stop going there.”

Instead of jumping the train to chastise Niall, Liam keeps on his own offer. “Well it’s my week to bring in snacks at the office, and if I don’t have to pay for something - ”

“You’re bringing  _ apples _ in for everybody?” Harry’s outraged voice rings out. 

“I brought granola last month.” 

“You’re going to get fired,” Louis scoffs. “Honestly, Liam.”

Niall laughs, glad the attention is off him. “Honestly, the worst they can do is tell me not to bring in snacks anymore, and that’d be a blessing.” 

“I could turn the apples into a crumble or like apple bread or something for it,” Harry offers. 

Niall hums, considering. He’s short on recipes, and it wouldn’t be bad if it was subtle. He could ask for a smaller basket, just bring in enough for a loaf and pawn it off on one of the interns. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Niall,” Louis yells, and Niall feels himself blushing slightly, knowing he’s just been caught. “Just ask the lad out already, or so help me  _ I’ll _ ask him out, and I’ll date him  _ so _ hard.”

He slides the last bagel in front of Liam, who thanks him with a smile  — the only one of them not completely cynical about it. “Yeah?” Niall asks sarcastically. “You think you’re his type?”

“ _ Excuse you _ . What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Louis looks and sounds insulted, and though Niall wants to laugh at his defensiveness, he merely raises his eyebrow. “You know what, I don’t need him, and I don’t need this.”

There’s a small  _ ping _ sound, and Niall turns to see a chewed up pile of food sitting on the edge of Liam’s plate. The smile from early gone, replaced with a cringe. “Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with Louis” 

“Thank you, Liam.” Louis turns to Niall smugly. “See, mate. Nobody wants to eat apples for every meal.” 

“It’s not - ”

“If I have to eat one more apple I’m going to murder you,” Harry puts in, “and then I’m going to murder that apple boy.” 

Harry’s plate is half-empty, the bagel being somewhat enjoyed, so Niall doesn’t take his threat too seriously, but the insult of it still stings. “ _ Harry _ .” 

Louis chuckles at that. “Look, just ask him out, alright? I’m certain he already knows you’re into him with how often you’re stopping by.” 

“I can’t.”

“He probably likes you back,” Louis continues, not even regrading Niall’s input with a glance. “You’re handsome, not too annoying.” Niall glares. “It’s a compliment, mate, take it. Why can’t -”

“Oh my god, Niall,” Harry interrupts, leaning into Louis’ space to grab Niall’s attention. “Have you said ‘How do you like them apples’ yet?”

“What? No.”

Harry huffs. “That’s unfortunate. You’re missing out on something great.” 

Not knowing what to say to that, Niall puts his attention back on Louis, who’s rolling his eyes. “Yeah, that’s great Harry. Eat your fucking bagel now.” Niall shakes his head, smiling a bit. “Why can’t you tell him?” 

Because he’s too afraid to. Because after investing so much time into this, he’d like a better payout than getting rejected and never being able to face Shawn again. Because he’s had a bit of a dry spell these past few months, and Shawn’s smile makes him feel like a fucking teenager again  — makes him feel like he can do anything  — and he doesn’t want to lose that magic by making them both uncomfortable. 

He doesn’t say any of that, isn’t looking for a pep talk from his mates about his silly insecurities. It’s not simple, the reason he doesn’t just ask Shawn out, but he answers like it is. “Because if he doesn’t like me, then I can’t go back.” 

“Oh what a shame.”

“Look,” he continues. “The orchard’s only open for another month. I’ll keep going, you’ll tolerate what I make, and then it’ll all end and I’ll be miserable until next autumn.” 

Louis shrugs, but Liam says, “But then you’re just going to make more stuff with apples,” looking disturbed, somehow the most turned off by apples despite having the most optimistic outlook at the beginning of their meal. 

“You’ll be over it at that point,” Niall tries. 

“Nobody’s getting over this. I’m done with apples until the end of time.” 

It’s a bit dramatic, Niall’s sure, but he can’t say that, not with the scandalized look on Louis’ face. “Great job, Niall,” he all but yells. “You ruined fruit for  _ Liam _ of all people.” 

“I’m  _ sorry _ .”

“Apple-ogy accepted.” Harry looks like he’s been waiting to say that the entire meal  — and he probably has been  — so Louis grabs an apple out of the basket sitting in the center of the table and throws it at Harry. It hits with a gentle thud, and Harry just laughs at the outrage. 

The rest of them laugh as well, but nobody finds much of anything too funny  — they’re all too miserable with all of these fucking apples. 

☁

It’s not even three days later that Niall finds himself at the orchard again. Shawn calls him up the register with a smile and a playful roll of his eyes. “What on earth could be left for you to make?”

“Apple bread!”

“Of course!” He laughs, making a face as though he was ridiculous for even asking. “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

Looking at Shawn’s smile, Niall thinks about what Louis said, about how his feelings have to be mutual. It’s possible, he considers, but the idea of putting himself out there and asking the other lad out is terrifying. 

Instead of jumping out and confidently exposing his attraction to Shawn, he just smiles and hands his card over.

☁

The next time Niall shows up at the orchard, he doesn’t even remember driving there. There are no recipes left that he’s not touched, so he doesn’t know what to tell Shawn, the reason behind his being here. 

The last thing he remembers doing is standing at his kitchen counter staring at the empty apple basket, and the next thing he knew he was in line at the orchard. At this point, Niall’s certain that he’s never going to give up on apples. If it’s what it takes, he’ll have the god forsaken fruit at every meal for the rest of his life. He has no other option, even his subconscious is dragging him out, needing him to be in Shawn’s proximity even if it’s just for the thirty seconds they get together. 

God, he’s pathetic. 

As he gets to the front of the line, somebody else’s register opens up first, so Niall lets someone go ahead. He needs Shawn’s register, and apparently his mind won’t let him rest unless he goes there. 

When Shawn’s counter open and he sees Niall, his face brightens and he waves him over. “You again?” 

“I’ve just got so many people to cook for.” Niall shrugs, trying to play cool despite the fact he didn’t even mean to come out this way, but the man in question is just so alluring that Niall couldn’t stay away. 

Shawn laughs, shaking his head. “No you don’t.” 

“I…” When the words sink in, Niall pauses. Shawn’s just gone and called him out, and already his ears feel hot. “Yes I do.”

“Niall, you don’t have to pretend,” he laughs gently. It should be comforting, but slowly Niall feels like the ground is falling out from under him. “Your friend Louis  — the short one  — came by and told me what’s been going on.” 

At first, nothing comes out, Niall unsure of what to say, not sure he heard him correctly. There’s no way that Louis would’ve come all the way down here and betrayed him  — but then again, he absolutely would. It’s what he said he would do, and Niall’s a fool for thinking he was kidding.

Across the counter, Shawn’s looking at him expectantly, so Niall pulls himself together, clears his throat, and pretends he doesn’t already know exactly what Shawn’s talking about. “What’s been going on?” 

“Just that you’ve been coming all this time to see me. I believe he said something about your flat being miserable with apples,” Shawn’s smiling, and Niall feels humiliated. At this point, he’s literally as red as the apples outside. He starts backing away, but before he can, Shawn reaches out, grabbing his wrist. It’s the first time he’s touched Niall. “It’s alright!” he reassures, pulling Niall closer to the counter. “I kind of figured already, and I was waiting for you to ask me out or something, but Louis said you were too nervous” 

“Jesus. I - ” Niall clears his throat, but he doesn’t know what to say, where to go from there, the news hitting him too hard too fast. 

“Was he right?” Shawn asks. Nialls collar is hot, he feels so put on the spot, and despite Shawn confessing to his own feelings, he’s afraid it’s all a joke. Eventually, realizing there are people waiting in line behind him, he nods. Shawn smiles in relief and it’s breathtaking. Niall’s knees go weak. “Good. I was hoping he was. Seeing you is the highlight of my day.”

Niall laughs and scratches the back of his neck. “It, uh  — It’s the highlight of my  _ week _ .” 

Shawn’s skin tints pink, and it’s the first sign of of a blush he’s seen on the the other lad since his first visit. He feels proud at being the one to bring it out again.  Shawn grabs a piece of paper from under the register and hands it to Niall. 

It’s a phone number. 

“Get out of here and call me,” he says. “I promise I’ll pick up” 

☁

The first time Shawn meets his friends as Niall’s boyfriend, he brings a pumpkin pie and wins them over instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sapphicbee) | [Tumblr](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)
> 
>    
> [5 Weeks of Shiall on Tumblr](http://aceniall.tumblr.com/post/178698138803/5-weeks-of-shiall-by-alienharry-october-3-after)


End file.
